Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to database technologies, and more particularly to database systems used for data analytics processing, storage, and retrieval.
Description of the Related Art
The Federal Housing Finance Agency (FHFA) maintains various mortgage-related data in order to perform analysis, evaluation, and conduct policy studies, among other uses as it relates to U.S. housing and mortgage indicators. The mortgage industry is ripe with various forms of data, which requires empirical analysis to allow government entities, mortgage providers, and banks to understand trends in the mortgage industry and determine appropriate responses to historical data and make forecasts for future requirements, products, and services. FHFA, in the unique role as regulator of the Federal National Mortgage Association (Fannie Mae) and the Federal Home Loan Mortgage Corporation (Freddie Mac) (collectively, “Enterprises”) identified a need for an independent empirical view. Academic empirical studies may suffer from a lack of high quality data, while empirical work from inside the industry typically represents a specific view. The FHFA maintains several vendor platforms from which an independent view is possible, yet these platforms tend to be inflexible and opaque. Accordingly, there is a need for a database system and platform that offers flexibility and transparency to carry out the FHFA's responsibilities.